


It's All Cricket

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Music of Eternity [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Innuendo, Miscommunication, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has regenerated again, and he and Rose get to re-learn each other. Assuming he can keep his foot out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [these](http://ambrogioart.tumblr.com/post/64497646681/5-and-rose) [two ](http://ambrogioart.tumblr.com/post/64891898871/hmmm-how-about-five-rose-and-cricket-lessons-a-little)pieces by Karu :D  
> Beta by Trinity <3

The Eye of Orion was always his favorite ‘vacation spot’, as Rose liked to say. Whenever an adventure was especially grueling, or he had become lost in dark thoughts, he took time to relax and recharge. It was something he had missed in his third body, stuck on Earth as he was, and even when his TARDIS had been allowed to fly the Time Lords had closely monitored his every move. He had spent nearly a week here after his regeneration into his fourth body, and again after Rose had been restored from her time as the final segment to the Key to Time. 

He had done extensive tests after that to see what had changed. What he had found shocked him- Rose was no longer human. He wasn’t entirely certain what she was- not quite human, not quite Time Lord, not even like his TARDIS. Rather, Time was more a part of her than it was in him, and it seemed to infuse every cell in her. Sure, it looked human enough- but there were several unidentifiable components that would have given the scientists on Gallifrey a field day.

Rose, of course, wasn’t too bothered; she saw it as a chance to finally fill her promise of forever. He, however, mourned the life she had once led, knowing that her new lifespan was just as much a curse as it was a blessing.

Soft footsteps alerted him to her approach. “Where’re the others?” he asked, quietly. 

Rose sat down beside him. “Sleeping. They had a long day.” She was silent for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Everything. Nothing. I guess…” he trailed off, staring at the darkening sky. “Today made me realize how much I have changed.”

She picked up one of his hands to measure their fingers. “Not by much,” she replied. “True, you look younger now, and are a bit more humble than your previous form, but you’re still you.” She smiled as their hands threaded together. “And we still fit.”

He smiled slightly. “We do.”

Rose watched him carefully. “What’s really wrong?”

“You still want to travel with me, don’t you?” he asked, then blushed.

She laughed a little. “We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?” Rose mused. “Cause here I was, wondering the same thing.”

“Really?”

Rose nodded, then held out an object he didn’t realize she had been carrying- a cricket bat. “Teach me how to play?” she asked.

“I don’t know how good I am,” he said. “Just because I dress the part doesn’t mean I can act it.”

Rose’s grin had grown steadily wider. “You’re much more humble this time around,” she teased.

He considered that for a moment before saying haughtily, “I don’t think so. I’m probably still better than most.”

She laughed. “Come on. Let’s find out.”

~*~

Rose had left to ‘go do something’, as she put it, with a mischievous smile. He was left to pilot the TARDIS to Gretna Colony Seven, and after a bit of time manipulation with the TARDIS monitor, he had cricket field five rented for an entire day.

He found Nyssa, Tegan and Adric eating breakfast, and after fixing a plate of breakfast for himself- Nyssa must have cooked, no one else used Julliper berries- asked if they wanted to attend the Colony’s famed Fall Festival.

“Why not?” Tegan replied. “I could use some hot chocolate and caramel apples.”

Nyssa looked at her curiously. “Caramel apples?”

Tegan blinked. “That’s it, we’re definitely going.”

The Doctor landed them early in the day, when the vendors had just opened and their wares were fresh out of the oven. “You coming?” Tegan asked as she grabbed a scarf.

“I’ll wait on Rose,” he replied. “You go on and enjoy yourselves.”

Tegan smirked at him. “Enjoy your date,” she said cheerfully and followed after the other two. He sighed. He never could get one past her.

Rose arrived seconds after he landed at the cricket field, and he turned to her with a smile. Almost immediately his breath whooshed out of his lungs.

She had changed into a dress. A white cotton dress that was nearly identical to his jumper, hinting at cleavage and hugging her form. The skirt flared out flirtily, the hem and sleeves edged in red. Knee-high stockings and plain white shoes completed the look.

All she needed was the celery, really.

“What do you think?” she asked, and twirled. His blood pressure skyrocketed. “Think I’m ready for a game of cricket?”

He cleared his throat. “The skirt is a bit impractical, don’t you think?”

“Nah,” she said, heading towards the TARDIS doors. “It gets the job done, so it’s good.”

“Depends on what job you’re talking about,” he muttered, then grabbed his bat before following after her. 

The cricket field was encased in a dome, the walls and ceiling mimicking the famous field in Cambridge in 2343. Rose was already tossing a ball in her hand, staring around in wonder. “It’s not virtual reality,” she said, “But it’s nearly as good.”

“We’re at the end of the thirty-first century,” he explained. “So close to your time. The environment can always be changed; I just picked something I thought you’d like.”

She grinned. “It’s rather brilliant.” Then, after tossing the ball at him, she said challengingly, “Show me what you got.”

He started with explaining the point system, the positions, and how to throw the ball. Rose had a strong arm, but he was distracted by the way her skirt moved and shifted as she ran. When her skirt flipped up to show a hint of her knickers- cream colored- he struggled to prevent his blush. “I think that’s enough for now!” he said, his voice a little louder than he intended. “Let’s work on hitting.”

She grinned and bounced over to him. 

If watching her throw was a bad idea, this was tremendously worse. Every single one of his regenerations had craved Rose Tyler’s touch, even if they expressed it in different ways- it seemed this body had it the worst, and he had seen her naked several times during his fourth. And that was not a thought he should be having while wrapped around her like this, showing her how to grip the bat properly and swing correctly.

Her bum pressed up against him as he was coaching her through how to hit a low-flying ball, and he absently placed his hand on it as he nudged her forward. She looked at him over her shoulder, smirking, and he blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered, moving it to her hip.

“Not like it hasn’t been there before,” she teased, and after pressing up against him once more she moved to demonstrate the move he had been teaching her. It was slightly clumsy, but at least he could breathe again. Although he was still half-hard and a part of his brain was thinking of ways he could remove her knickers.

When she overbalanced and fell flat on her face shortly after, he carefully helped her up and took the bat from her. “Let me show you,” he said, and executed the move perfectly. 

She smiled. “Looks like you know how to handle your bat well,” Rose said, and sidled up to him. “Tell me...” she fondled his celery suggestively, “how is your drive?”

He swallowed. “Not good?” she continued, innocently. “What about your wrist work on your scoop?”

“Rose-” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. “Rose, we’re supposed to be talking about cricket.”

She blinked. “I am.” Her smile widened. “What are you thinking about?”

“Cricket!” he blurted, nervously eyeing the cameras he knew to be in the room. “Definitely cricket.”

“Really?” she asked. “Because that blush says otherwise.”

He groaned. “Rose. We can’t…”

Her hand, which had been trailing downwards, froze. “Oh,” she said, then backed away. “I… okay.” She took a deep breath. “Anyway. Can you show me that move again?”

The Doctor watched her carefully. “Rose?”

She flashed a smile. “Yes?”

“You’re upset.”

Rose shook her head. “I’m not. A bit disappointed, but not upset.” Her smile evened out, became gentler and more natural. “New body, new rules. We’ll learn them together, yeah?”

The Doctor realized, with an abrupt clarity, that he was even more of a self-centered idiot than his last body. “You think I don’t want you,” he said, and Rose’s tense posture told him all he needed to know. He sighed. “Rose,” he continued, quietly, “this body is… it wants, don’t doubt that, but…” he blushed. “I’m afraid I’m a bit of a prude.”

Hesitantly, she stepped closer. “Doctor, there’s no one else here.”

“There’s cameras,” he grumbled.

She shook her head, hiding her smile. “You know, if you still had your sonic, that could have been remedied.”

He tilted his head. “The TARDIS is less than ten feet away.”

“True,” she acknowledged. Her expression her thoughtful. “This is probably the least romantic way of saying you want to have sex, though,” she mused.

His eyes darkened, and before she could move he had grabbed her, pressing his lips against her fiercely. She gasped, and he used the motion to slide his tongue into her mouth, urging her until she gave in and kissed him back.

She shoved at his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders until he shrugged out of it. His hands skimmed down her sides until they reached her thighs, where he traced the skin under her hem for a moment before returning to her hips and pulling her into him. She squeaked at how hard he already was, and her hands trailed under his jumper restlessly, seeking skin. Not for the first time, she cursed his layers. 

He moved his mouth away from hers, peppering kisses along her jawline until he reached her ear. Rose, after taking a few lungfuls of air, determinedly started working on a hickey. “Rose,” he moaned, his hips rocking into hers, “we need to move to the TARDIS.”

“Don’t wanna,” she muttered, then smiled at her mark. “Suits you,” she proclaimed. 

He chuckled, then gripped her hand. “Come on,” he said, and tugged her after him as he ran, awkwardly, towards their home. 

Rose stumbled after him before she caught up, hugging him from behind as he fumbled with the key. He nearly dropped it when she palmed his trousers. “Rose,” he hissed, finally managing to slide the key into the lock.

“Doctor,” she parroted, teasingly. 

They stumbled into the TARDIS, but just as Rose barely cleared the doorway he spun around and pressed her up against the door, their momentum causing it to slam shut. Her fingers, however, were already tugging at the hem of his jumper, and his hands were sliding up under her skirt to rest on the skin of her waist. He made a frustrated noise when she succeeded in getting the jumper over his shoulders, and finally let go of her to shuck the offending garment away. She quickly unclipped his braces, throwing them on top of his jumper. 

“Bedroom,” he muttered against her lips, and she nodded, quickly, before they hurried across the room.

The TARDIS always kept his room near the console room, partly because he liked being close by in case something happened, but also because it was near the library, kitchen, and his workroom. Before, she hadn’t really been grateful, per se, at the room’s location. They had already been ensconced in the room when they progressed beyond kissing in his last body, and getting naked, let alone actually having sex, was a one in five chance. While he certainly enjoyed kissing her- took every opportunity to do so, in fact- he was perfectly content falling asleep chastely clothed. It had frustrated her more often than not, since she was nearly wild with arousal and he was unaffected.

Now, she was utterly grateful for the short walk, and for the fact that this Doctor seemed to want her with an intensity that made her dizzy. His eyes hadn’t left her once since he had stopped kissing her, and her heart pounded as she thought about what would happen once they reached their bedroom.

He waited until the door was firmly closed behind them before he pounced, kissing her hungrily once more and losing no time in disposing of her dress. Her hands shook as she struggled with his buttons, growling in frustration as they refused to cooperate. She moved her mouth away to order, breathlessly, “take your shirt off.”

“You take it off,” he muttered, more interested in the exploring her curves.

Her hands, which had somehow found their way into his hair, tugged. He whimpered, hips jerking into hers, and Rose grinned. “You like that, don’t you?” she muttered.

“Apparently,” he gasped when she did it again.

She stepped away, and he blinked at her loss. “Get undressed,” she repeated, fumbling with her bra. “We can undress each other next time.”

“Right,” he gulped, and started shedding his layers. 

Rose, naturally, was done before him, and crawled onto the bed while he was struggling with his shoes and swearing softly in Gallifreyan. He had surprisingly good balance, though, and seeing the way he had performed the various cricket moves, it was little wonder.

When he was in nothing but his pants- red cotton boxers, she was amused to see- he turned to join her on the bed. His eyes darkened as traced her figure, and by the time his eyes made their way back to her face his eyes were dark grey. 

“What are you standing all the way over there for, Time Lord?” she asked, smirking.

He smiled. “Enjoying the view,” he replied, then quickly joined her.

She pulled him in for a kiss, and when it ended he pulled back to stare at her. They regarded each other for a moment, Rose’s eyes wandering over his bare form and he fixated on her chest. She smiled at him. “Not like you haven’t seen it before,” she reminded him, and rolled over, pulling her with him until he was propped above her. “It’s okay, Doctor,” she whispered.

“It feels different,” he confessed.

She blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Before, I only did this to appease you,” he muttered. “Now that I really want to, I’m worried I’ll disappoint you somehow.”

Rose cupped his face with her hands. “We’re us, Doctor. And even if it is awful, I will willingly take time to train you.” She grinned, her tongue peeking out. “After all, you were a very good teacher today. It’s the least I can do.”

The Doctor decided, wisely, that he wasn’t going to win the argument this go ‘round. He instead chased after that flash of pink, and as Rose deepened the kiss, he finally relaxed onto her. One hand came up to gently trace her curves, and when he finally cupped one breast she sighed, her head falling back against the pillow. His lips moved her her neck as his hand began to massage her breast, hesitantly at first. As she became more responsive his touches became bolder, more assured; she whimpered when his mouth finally closed around a nipple. 

Impatient with his build-up, Rose raked one hand through his hair, grinding up into him. He squeaked, then rocked against her helplessly. “If you keep doing that,” he gasped.

“You’ll do what?” she challenged, then stuck her hand down his pants. 

“That does it,” he growled, and kissed her hard. 

There was something like desperation in his actions, but he was still gentle with her as he helped her get his pants off. He gently caressed her folds, then slid one finger inside her to test if she was ready. Not satisfied with what he found, he began to tease her clit. Rose writhed beneath him, a look of pure pleasure on her face.

He smiled around their kiss, and Rose wrapped her legs around his hips for better leverage. Her hand, which was still wrapped around his cock, began stroking him in time to his own rhythm. His smile faltered and he groaned.

“Please, Doctor,” she whispered as she rocked against him.

“Please what?” he murmured in the vicinity of her collarbone. 

Rose tugged at his hair again, and he shuddered. “Make love to me,” she whispered hotly in his ear. 

His eyes met hers. “Are you sure?”

Her hand left his hair to gently grab the one still teasing her clit. She maneuvered it until one finger slid inside her, and his breath hitched. “Do you have to ask?” she replied.

The Doctor shook his head. “I can never deny you,” he said, almost helplessly. His hand covered hers and they both guided him to her heat. His tip was resting against her entrance when he paused. “Rose…”

She cupped his cheek. “Forever?” she asked.

He hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear that word before she said it. “Forever,” he sighed, and slid into her.

They clung to each other, Rose adjusting to his size, he adjusting to how if felt to be joined like this. His previous body hadn’t really found much joy in this activity; Rose had always made sure he finished, but he had viewed it as a normal biological function. Towards the end of that life they had reached a compromise, of sorts- while the foreplay was physical, the actual act itself was mental.

Now, however, he understood why Rose had enjoyed it. It wasn’t about biology or a means to an end with her- it was about intimacy, trust, love. It was about surrendering yourself to the other person and knowing they would catch you. 

Granted, he knew Rose would never turn down a hard, vicious fuck if the circumstances arose, but only with a partner she trusted. He felt awed, flattered, and terrified that she had placed that sort of faith in him.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Rose squeezed. A rueful smile crossed his face before he set up a steady rhythm, lost in the wet, slick heat of her and the sounds that she made. One hand resumed playing with her clit, and she cried out into their kiss.

Rose eventually broke away, gasping, and he buried his face in her shoulder, increasing his pace as he felt his orgasm nearing. Rose was whimpering as well, her hands clawing at his back as she begged him to go faster. “I can’t,” he panted, then kissed her neck messily. “Rose-”

As she climaxed, she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries; the pain was sharp, intense, and it was just what he needed. His hips stuttered as he emptied into her, and she soothed the bite as they both drifted back down into themselves.

He realized that he had collapsed on top of her at one point, and that she was still wrapped around him tightly. “I have to move,” he mumbled.

“Mmm,” she replied, and tightened her grip.

The Doctor chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I’m heavy, Rose. Solid muscle, after all.”

Rose wriggled against him and he inhaled sharply. “But you’re so cuddly,” she complained. 

He rolled so that he was on his back, and after Rose whined in protest she finally cuddled against him, one leg draped over his and a hand resting across his opposite heart. “You make a better pillow,” she added drowsily.

As her warmth seeped into him, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You make the best rose, though.”

“Gonna smack you for that,” she muttered, but fell asleep shortly after.

He waited until he knew she wouldn’t wake up before slipping out of her grasp and carefully removing the covers from underneath her. Once they were free he covered them both and spooned her from behind. She wriggled against him until her unconscious state deemed itself comfortable, which required her seeking restlessly for his hand until he gave it her. She pulled it against her chest and smiled, and his hearts twinged.

“Sweet dreams, Rose,” he whispered, and although he wasn’t tired he stayed with her until she woke from her nap.

~*~

After showering together and getting in a splash fight, they finally decided to rejoin their companions. Once more in her dress- the TARDIS had laid it out on the bed, and Rose wasn’t about to argue- Rose was flush against the Doctor’s side with his arm draped over her shoulders and hers around his waist. They wandered around the fair after retrieving his jacket and moving the TARDIS, examining trinkets and sharing some spiced hot chocolate. Eventually they found their companions at the pumpkin launch, where Adric was determined to find the necessary height and force needed to win the grand prize. 

“You know I can just bring you there, right?” The Doctor asked, mildly, when he was told that it was an all-expense paid for trip on the starliner Bad Wolf.

Adric frowned. “It’s the principle of the thing,” he explained.

Meanwhile, Tegan gave Rose a knowing smile. “So how was cricket lessons?”

Rose blushed slightly. “It was good. Turns out he is rather talented.”

Tegan’s smile grew wider. “Oh, I bet he is. You whacked a few balls yourself, I gather?”

Rose flushed, and Tegan cackled in glee.

Nyssa watched her curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing!” Rose squeaked. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, it’s getting late. We came to find you so we can leave.”

Though they all grumbled a little, they gave in and trooped back to the TARDIS. Rose was listening to Nyssa explain all that they did when Adric’s voice piped up, curious, “Doctor? What are your braces doing over here?”

Everybody froze, and Rose nervously looked at the Doctor. He was bright red. “Ah. The, er, TARDIS was playing a practical joke.” He quickly snatched them from Adric, gave Rose a helpless look, and fled.

Tegan looked victorious, and Rose muttered an excuse and followed after him. As she entered the corridor, she heard Adric ask, “What’s the matter with them?”

“One day, kid, you’re going to learn what goes on behind closed doors,” Tegan replied. “Until then, don’t ask questions.”

Rose didn’t stick around to see what was said next.


End file.
